bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Issen Inazuma
Issen Inazuma is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Issen's appearance... His Hair is natural, yes very very white natural hair! And his eyes are like mini electric storms, as in they are electric blue and even look like an electric show at times, but that is very very rarely cause... Issen doesn't like to be angry about things, it isn't fun and drives people away and he likes company. He also has a nice big set headphones that are always playing something Issen calls Lightno! Its some weird 'music' that sounds all lightningy and stuff with heavy beats and what not. Weird stuff man. He claims that he Invented It! and thatit totally isn't the same thing as that Techno stuff those Humans listen to, nope not at all. Personality Umm... Issen is a very amusing character... he likes to talk... and doesn't stop talking... and doesn't stop moving... and doesn't stop doing things... and can't focus on one thing for a second... and so on. He is friendly, very friendly to those he meets. He does indeed enjoy company a lot, since wandering alone gets very boring... very quickly. He is a very spur of the moment kind of person, who never plans since he can't focus for like a single second, and... gets lost extremely easily, so he kind of just wanders and ends up wherever he ends up. Despite his insanity, there are the rare times where Issen is serious, but those are very rare indeed. If you ask him how he does things, how he learend to use his his abilities, he will simply say "I don't know.. i just kind of do it!" His favorite food is... umm... what is his favorite food... i forgot... uhhhhhhh.... History Issen doesn't remember about who he is or where he even came from. His memory only goes as far back as the first day he was at the academy and that night, where he believes he first meet Furasshu. He blew through the academy quite quickly and surprisingly since he doesn't remember many things, everything just seems to naturally come to him as he goes. He graduated at a young age and immediately was sent to work as a Shinigami hunting down various Hallows on Xcution, the Human Realm. Powers and Abilities Issen has enough Hoh for Shunpo 'Zanpakutō' 'Inner World' Issen's Inner World is very peaceful and surprisingly not chaotic like his personality. It is an endless meadow, though White in color with a nice breeze. The sky is a nice light blue with few clouds in the sky. It is an extremely peaceful and relaxing place where one can easily get lost in a daydream laying in the endless white meadow looking up in the sky. 'Furasshu (Flash)' In sealed from, Furasshu is a Long Katana with a white hilt with red diamond pattern and a pure white blade. When Released its Physical form does not change, However sparks of white lightning begin to run along the blade and arc off of it. Issen's Eye's turn a pale white and an aura of white electricity covers him. 'Zanpakutō Spirit' Furasshu is a kind, friendly and calm individual. Unlike Issen, She is not chaotic in nature and always needing to do something. She likes to relax, enjoy's just laying down and watching the clouds. Her personality is very much different then Issen's though the two get along very well. She enjoys Issen's company even though he is a very chaotic and energetic person. Furasshu appears to be around the same age as Issen and if someone where to see her, they could easily mistake her for Issen's sister. She has medium length grey almost silver hair and beautiful blue eyes. She is usually wearing silver plate armor and always has a kind friendly smile on her face. '''Release command: '''Zap! Shokku (Jolt) In a single white blur, Issen draws Furasshu from his sheath covered in lightning and swings at his target. The strike not only cuts the target but sends an electrical jolt of white lightning through the target upon hitting, causing both damage from the slash and electricity. Furasshusutoraiki (Flash Step) Issen takes a stance where he holds Furasshu still sheathed behind him well facing his Target, he then dashes forward, draws Furasshu, and performs a single powerful slash extremely fast making the single action appear as one white blur easy to be missed with the blink of an eye. Statistics Trivia Issen Tends to forget things... a Lot so when you see him, there is a very good chance he wont remember your nameor just get it wrong, where he meet you, when, and so on. Do not ask Issen for directions, unless of course you want to end up in the polar opposite direction of where you are trying to go, then you may ask him. Quotes "Huh, That was quick... Who wants some Ice Cream!" "Oh, Oh, Oh, I know, I know!... oh I ahhh ummm... I forgot..." "Your... umm that one person I meet that one time at that one place... Yep!" Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei